INFILTRATE
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Dalam ketidak-sadaran, suara itu menghanyutkan rasa. Terkisahlah seorang Tuan bernama Sesshomaru, menunggu kehadiran seorang pujaan hati yang hilang bertahun-tahun lalu. / Hard-yaoi, beware!


Sesshomaru berjalan di gang sunyi. Sepi, sendiri, memeluk kain kotor yang ada dipundaknya adalah satu-satunya sumber kehangatan yang dia punya. Tertatih menggesek telapak kakinya langsung dengan bebatuan tajam di selimuti lumut. Dingin, udara ekstrem menusuk paru, membuat si penghirup udara sesak mengambil tiap napas.

Derita tidak digubris, pokoknya dia harus tetap bergerak.

Satu langkah… dua langkah… kaki yang kumal membawa tubuh penuh lelah melewati gundukan tanah, menginjak becek, terseret-seret penuh siksa begitu angin dingin yang kuat menghepas badannya. Metabolisme meringkih, syaraf kaku dan menegang, kesadaran diambang batas, membuat tubuh Sesshomaru memiring, kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terhuyung menghantam tanah.

"Jadi, sampai disini saja hidupku…" membatin di dalam hati. Matanya menerawang bayang-bayang buram di depannya. Hidup pada pertengahan Era Edo dan Era Meiji atau zaman Taisho, dimana perbedaan kasta antara keluarga kerajaan dan rakyat biasa di pisahkan begitu tajam. _Rasisme_ , dalam bahasa modernya. Jadi makhluk ringkik yang tersungkur di jalanan kotor pasti disamakan dengan sampah.

Tangan di gepal kuat, meremat tanah yang ada di genggamannya, begitu kuat sampai tanah-tanahnya menyelip padat diantara kuku-kukunya. "Yah, disini atau di ranjang empuk dengan selimut keabadian, sama saja."

Perlahan mata tertutup, napas terhanyut bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang mulai mengkhayalkan keindahan Taman Eden.

" _ **Hei… kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**_

Sesshomaru merasakan malaikat-malaikat maut baru saja ingin menghampirinya. Sampai sesosok pria berkimono lusuh datang menghampirinya. Menunduk, menyelimutinya dengan helai tebal berlapis jerami.

Dalam ketidak-sadaran, suara itu menghanyutkan rasa.

" _ **Astaga, kau terpanah sampai menembus betis, tuan. Mari, ku bawa kau ke tempatku."**_

Tadinya Sesshomaru siap berangkat menuju Tuhannya. Tapi Tuhan mencegahnya, menurunkan kembali nyawanya yang tadi sempat berada di ujung kematian. Takdirnya tertoreh lain, orang baru di gores Tuhan dalam kertas kehidupan Sesshomaru, membuat jalan hidupnya akan berbeda sejak hari ini.

Inuyasha.

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present Keping Hati,

 **Genre:** drama, romance. Tragedy.

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha belongs to TAKAHASHI Rumiko. I take no profit.

 **Warning:** Porn with plot, explicit sexual and adult content. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! Alternative universe in Edo Setting.

 **A/N:  
** Ini cerita pertama author di fandom InuYasha. Ceritanya memang terlampau panjang, tapi author tetap tidak meninggalkan poin-pon dewasanya. Well semoga bisa dinikmati untuk menemani waktu senggang.  
Sekali lagi, himbauan untuk warning di perhatikan. Cerita ini bukan ditujukan untuk pembaca di bawah umur legal.

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

 _ **[Lima tahun kemudian]**_

Kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda peranakan bagus berbelok kesebuah jalan raksasa dan melewati gerbang bambu oriental setinggi sepuluh meter menuju pintu utama gedung penuh lentera-lentera memanja mata. Pintu kereta di buka seorang kacung ber _hakama_ hitam, mempersilahkan tuan besar berpunggung bulu perak meniti tangga dan turun melangkahinya.

"Silahkan masuk, Sesshomaru-sama. Nona sudah menunggu kedatangan anda di dalam."

Tuan itu mengangguk, mengikuti langkah kacung yang menjaga jarak dengannya sejauh dua meter lebih, tradisi kesopanan. "Mari tuan, saya antar sampai dalam."

Empat penjaga pribadi di beri sinyal untuk menunggu di luar. Sessomaru melangkah masuk bersama kacung berpundak gempal , berjalan menaiki tangga batu yang khas lalu menelusuri koridor panjang berdinding putih dengan kaligrafi tulisan kanji Nara yang kental. Di dekat ujung lorong itu mereka berbelok ke lorong melengkung beratap rendah tempat ruang utama berada.

"Baiklah tuan, dari sini anda tinggal lurus berjalan. Nona ada di sana untuk menyambut anda." Si kacung menunduk sopan serendah mungkin lalu pergi berlalu dengan berjalan mundur sebelas langkah.

Kali ini tuan itu berjalan sendirian. Langkah kaki berlapis _waraji_ kayu mengetuk ubin lantai berdekor _tatami_ dengan gradasi warna coklat keemasan. Menyusuri lorong-lorong ruangan yang ditutupi daun pintu geser berkerai kain sakura selembut sutra.

Tuan itu melewati puluhan wanita berbalut _irotemesode_ seksi dengan badan sintal —di lewatinya begitu saja. Sementara wanita-wanita _geisha_ kelas atas di dalam sana menatap tuan itu dengan tatapan goda yang nakal.

"Ah, Tuan Sesshomaru! Kemari tuan, saya sudah menunggu anda."

Madam yang telah di gerogoti usia senja menghampiri pria tertampan itu cepat-cepat, hak bakiaknya menggesek lantai dengan gesit. Membungkuk dan mempersilahkan tuan itu duduk diatas tatami lembut bersamanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perjalan barunya, Sesshomaru-sama?" Wanita berbadan molek menuangkan arak hangat ke gelas porselin kecil, menuangnya dengan gaya khas _geisha_ , membungkuk, menampakkan belahan dada putih, Sesshomaru melirik tenang.

"Bukan hal penting. Kehilangan banyak anak buah tapi jarahan yang kudapat tidak banyak, strategi perang yang cacat." Sesshomaru menyeruput araknya.

"Anda tidak salah datang kemari," Kipas cantik di buka menghempaskan angin sejuk keseluruh wajah, "Ada empat belas _geisha_ baru yang belum di masuki siapapun, sengaja saya siapkan untuk anda. Masih segar, masih perawan, saya jamin seratus persen."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin seorang teman untuk menemaniku menghabiskan sake dingin dari pesisir timur." Ujung lengan kimono di hempas, cangir kosongnya diisi lagi oleh wanita bertusuk konde bertahtakan berlian

Madam tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, biar aku panggil wanitanya." Madam itu menurunkan kipasnya dan menunjuk pada wanita bermata sipit yang ada di dekatnya. "Panggil _geisha_ terbaikku." Bisiknya yang masih di dengar Sesshomaru.

Menunggu menit yang bergulir, mata Sesshomaru menyisiri ruangan yang baru dirombak habis-habisan. "Dulu tidak seperti ini, seingatku. Ruangannya bertambah besar." Sesshomaru menyesap lagi araknya. Pekat alkohol membuat lidahnya membeku, tapi nikmat.

Madam itu membalik muka, "Ah, _geisha_ kelas satu, tempatnya pun juga harus kelas satu."

"Cukup nyaman, terutama taman alamnya. Aku bisa memesan satu kamar yang menghadap langsung dengan gunung disana setiap akhir pekan, kan?"

"Tentu tuan, akan saya luangkan satu kamar hanya untuk tuan."

Mata seindah emas murni menatap satu titik di ujung meja. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi setelah di teliti sekian detik, matanya tajam menatap, lalu menyipit untuk memperjelas indra. Pria kecil berhelai perak berdiri sejauh delapan kaki darinya, mengesek meja-meja bundar dengan kain lap di tangannya, tertunduk dengan giat bersih-bersih.

" _ **UHUUK!"**_

Madam itu menoleh cepat kearah tuan itu, "Sesshomaru-sama, anda tidak apa? Apa araknya tidak enak, biar saya ganti."

Tuan itu menepis, "Bukan… bukan…" memundurkan cangkir coklatnya, dengan suara batuk-batuk tersedak, ia melempar pandangannya pada pria yang membuatnya tersedak oleh air minumnya sendiri, "Si —siapa pria itu, Yuki?"

Madam itu melihat kearah yang sama dengan Sesshomaru, "Ah, jadi begini, jaman kita berubah tradisi. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi para pelanggan pria dengan kantung tebal terkadang tidak hanya meminta wanita-wanita saja, tapi juga memesan seorang pria. Biasa pelanggan suka bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar di bawah dua puluh dua yang masih belia. Semakin kesini permintaan semakin banyak, aku menyimpan tujuh pria manis sepertinya," pipa cerutu dihisap, mengepulkan asap tipis dari balik mulutnya yang merah darah. "Untuk tuanku, anda juga bisa merasakan kerapatan pria. Mencari hiburan baru, anda terkesan?"

"Beritahu aku detail lain tentangnya." Memperbaiki manner yang tadi berantakan, tuan itu menegakkan punggung, tangan bersandar di meja duduk.

"Anak buah ku yang menemukannya. Awalnya lusuh, aku sedikit memolesnya dengan wewangian dan _hakama_ bagus. Begitu di pajang di depan lorong utama, semua berebut ingin menggilirnya."

"Dia sudah lama bekerja disini?"

"Sekitar lima tahun, tuan."

"Li —lima tahun?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku."

Madam itu menatap bingung, "Maaf tuan, saya punya puluhan perkerja baru dan berganti tiap pekan. Saya rasa ini bukan hal pantas yang harus saya diskusikan pada tuan."

Nafas tersedak lagi, "Berapa harganya?"

"Tuan, dia hanya pelacur yang sering di pakai, aku punya yan—"

Sesshomaru berdiri geram, memelototi wanita itu galak, "Aku mau dia, budak itu kubayar lunas."

"Ta –tapi, tuan Sesshomaru… maaf, dia sudah di pesan oleh or—"

"Kubayar, kubayar berapapun! Aku mau dia, suruh dia bersiap, ku tunggu dia di depan kereta."

Madam itu melotot, menatap kepergian sang tuan besar, punggung kokoh membelakanginya dan menjauh. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya, jadi bergegas mengikuti perintah tuan tadi. Suaranya melengking memanggil pria muda yang tadi di perjual-belikan.

"Inuyasha… kemari sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keping Hati**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Tu —tuan… tuan Sesshomaru?"

Tuan yang di panggil menurunkan jendela keretanya. Melirik kebawah, pria pesanannya tertunduk. Bakiak sederhana di pakainya, sama sederhananya dengan kain Jepang yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. _Obi_ di ikat kencang di pinggang, membuat panggulnya kelihatan begitu kecil. Kedua tangan meremat takut, tidak berani menatap, hanya terunduk.

Auranya begitu menggiurkan, membuat salah satu penjaga pribadi tuan itu tidak tahan untuk memandang sosok mungil berkelamin lelaki itu.

"Masuklah, bocah. Kau membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga."

Pintu kereta di bukakan, tapi si bocah tidak juga mau bergerak.

"Ku —kudengar anda membeli saya tuan… membeli penuh."

Cerutu di turunkan dari bibir. "Benar, apa kau keberatan? Tenang saja, ku beli bukan untuk menjadi budak yang ku kasari atau ku pukuli. Bukan juga jadi pelayan nafsu yang di gilir tiap malam. Ku beli kau untuk menjadi teman minumku."

"Kata madam, saya di bebaskan dengan harga satu karung besar emas. Itu harga yang sangat tidak pantas, tuan."

"Lalu apa urusanmu, bocah sok tau? Aku sebenarnya bisa saja mendapatkanmu dengan harga segelas air putih. Jadi, mau sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu, hah? Masuklah, biar kujawab semua pertanyaanmu di jalan."

Inuyasha mengangguk, menaiki tangga dan duduk di kursi busa, bersinggungan dengan tuan besarnya. "Permisi…" katanya.

kudanya berlari kecil , kereta berjalan menyusuri jalanan berbatu. Inuyasha menatap pemandangan malam yang belum pernah di lihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar, senyumnya selalu nampak tiap kali mereka melewati lentera warna-warni.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Inuyasha menoleh sedikit, "Sudah tuan." Katanya lalu menoleh lagi kearah sebelah.

"Jadi, apa yang mengusik pikiranmu. Bertanyalah, akan kujawab semuanya ." kata tuan. "Jangan mengacuhkan tuan barumu."

"Ma —maafkan saya tuan, bukan bermaksud mengabaikan. Ada begitu banyak hal yang mengusik pikiran saya."

"Katakan satu."

"Apa yang membuat tuan besar seperti anda memilih saya untuk jadi teman minumnya. Anda tersohor akan gagah berani dan jadi panutan untuk semua samurai. Saya ragu awalnya, kenapa orang besar seperti anda memilih saya untuk jadi teman minum? Madam punya wanita-wanita yang di perebutkan semua pria untuk anda, tapi anda malah memilih… saya."

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ada tuan. Di ibaratkan kau menggali sebuah tambang raksasa, kau lebih memilih batu-batu alam yang terkikis dari pada emas mulia."

"Kau tidak berhak mengguruiku, bocah tengik. Jangan sok memasukkan ilmu deduksi sementara kau tidak bisa menguasai sastra." Tuan itu tidak sedetikpun melepas pandangannya dari Inuyasha. "Aku tidak pernah salah langkah dalam bertindak, semua yang ku lakukan selalu meninggalkan kesan yang dalam. Aku tidak pernah memilih rongsongkan, semua yang ku pegang dan kupilih adalah berharga. Dengan memilihmu, setidaknya kau tau kalau kau berharga."

Jalan berbolong membuat kereta kudanya bergoyang keras. Badan Inuyasha terangkat, terhuyung membentur sisi kereta, suara _'aduh!'_ sedikit terdengar, teredam oleh suara bising festival kecil-kecilan di luar sana. "Terimakasih tuan, setidaknya saya tau kalau saya di butuhkan lebih dari sekedar menjadi pelampias hawa nafsu yang liar."

Percakapan tersebut berlangsung saat kereta yang mereka naiki tengah melaju melintasi serangkaian lorong serta jalan remang-remang dan suram. Inuyasha melirik tuan itu, "Rumahmu… err—"

"Aku tidak suka kebisingan dan terang benderang. Ketenangan lebih baik untuk menjernihkan otakku. Selamat datang di rumahku, bocah."

Kediaman tuan besar itu bukanlah tempat yang menarik. Kastilnya besar, tidak tau bagaimana rupa indahnya kalau pagi, tapi saat malam seperti ini, kastil itu lebih mirip seperti rumah horror abad 60 Eropa dari pada sebuah tempat tinggal. Atapnya menyembul di bentengi oleh gerbang baja memagari ukuran rumah dengan luas beratus hektar. Para penjaga berdiri kokoh dengan wajah tegang ditemani bilah pedang di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Inuyasha melirik tuan barunya. Tatapan terkesima, bagaimanapun, ada rasa bangga karena dirinya bisa melihat manusia paling di segani ini dari dekat. Menikmati ketampanannya dari dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keping Hati**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, tuan adalah seorang tuang besar yang kesepian?" Inuyasha mengekori langkah kaki Sesshomaru tanpa memalingkan wajah melihat punggung tegap di depannya itu, sedikit mendongak, tapi tiap kali Sesshomaru membuat gerakan tiba-tiba, Inuyasha selalu membuang wajahnya.

"Haha…!" Sesshomaru terkekeh mendengar untai kata dengan kalimat sindir yang halus itu mengalir tanpa canggung dari bibir merah mungil Inuyasha. "Jadi menurut pengelihatanmu, aku adalah seorang lelaki kesepian, begitu?" tanya Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha tidak langsung menjawab, ia memastikan kembali argumen prasangkanya. Melirik-lirik kediaman Seshomaru yang sangat sunyi dan tenggelam dalam senyapnya malam. Cahaya disitu sama remangnya dengan tempatnya bekerja. Tidak ada wewangian tajam, hanya ada hawa dingin musim bersalju yang merembes masuk ke dalam dinding kastil.

"Baru kali ini saya mengampiri susur ruang kerajaan tanpa seorang wanita di dalamnya. Biasanya lorong kamar di halangi helai sutra berwarna merah muda, bebauan manis menusuk indra penciuman, bahkan terkadang suara gaung wanita yang melengking sakit terdengar di seluk beluk ruang pribadi majikan. Tapi teman tinggal tuan sama sekali berbeda."

Sesshomaru mengentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik arah menatap si pemuda kecil. Wajahnya datar menatap lurus ke depan, Sorot mata mengeridik di tangkap pengelihatan Inuyasha. "Ah, maafkan kelancangan saya, tuan."

"Tidak, sudah lama aku tidak berbicara seperti ini dengan seorang teman. Semua wanita yang ku sewa hanya sekedar mesin penyedot sperma, tidak lebih. Memilikimu sekarang disisiku adalah langkah yang tepat." Susur jalan mengecil, jalannya tidak lagi berbentuk ubin kayu, tapi berubah menjadi semen-semen batu berwana kecoklatan. Memasuki lorong baru. "Walau jarak umur kita terpaut beda dua puluh lima tahun."

"Anda tidak tampak seperti berumur 39, tuan."

Pelayan wanita di jumpai mereka di depan pintu bambu, Inuyasha tersenyum pada wanita itu, wanita itu pun membalas senyum ramah Inuyasha.

"Semua sudah di siapkan Tuan Sesshomaru, silahkan…"

Pintu dibuka besar-besar. Mata Inuyasha membulat penuh, takjub akan keindahannya.

Onsen.

Pemandian kerajaan begitu berbeda dengan bayangan sebelumnya. Pengalaman terakhir membawa Inuyasha dengan pemerkosaan bertiga menggumulinya di tempat pemandian, dengan air hangat mengucur dari balik lubang aliran air di gantung tinggi mencap di tiang. Ruangannya sempit, tidak berkesan mewah, malahan seperti tempat pemandian umum. Tapi tempat itu berbeda dengan tempat pemandian tuan ini.

"Astaga, sungguh indah disini, tuan."

Sesshomaru memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan melihat Inuyasha, "Kau suka dengan onsen pribadiku?" Sesshomaru tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah menggemaskan Inuyasha seperti anak kecil yang bersemangat di ajak festival Don Oburi dengan kebebasan membeli jajanan apapun. "Aku sendiri yang mendekornya. Menurutmu bagus?"

Ini bukan onsen. Benar-benar pemandian sekelas bintang lima —super bintang lima. Bukan hanya sekedar kolam, onsen Sesshomaru langsung mengalir dari letupan air sulfur yang di panaskan alam secara alami, mengalir kedalam lubang raksasa berhias batu alam. Sumber air dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian ke dalam pipa bambu dan dialirkan sedemikan rupa dengan kecanggihan alat sehingga airnya begitu jernih dan tidak berbau pekat. Bunga sakura yang membeku beratap salju di bentuk memanjang seakan menjadi kanopi menutupi dengan indah bagian atas, jadi kesannya tidak terlalu terbuka.

"Sungguh indah, tuan, belum pernah kulihat onsen pribadi seindah ini seumur hidupku."

"Kalau begitu, cepat lepas _kinagashi_ -mu, dan berendamlah bersamaku."

Mata Inuyasha membulat, beralih kearah Sesshomaru yang kini telah selesai menanggalkan helai setelan _monsuki_ -nya. "Ap… apa?"

Sesshomaru berdeham, "Hmm… aku tidak perlu mengulang kata-kataku, kau mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Inuyasha ingin menatap, tapi tidak berani, bercampur perasaan malu. Berdiri di depannya pria oriental super tampan, tubuh atletis dengan otot kencang terbentuk sempurna, di balut kulit putih seputih susu. Ludah di tegak paksa saat mata Inuyasha berhasil melirik sedikit daging besar milik Sesshomaru yang menggantung menggairahkan terhimpit pangkal paha.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku, hah? ku bilang tanggalkan bajumu, dan berendamlah bersamaku." Sesshomaru membuang nafas, "Dan kau tidak perlu memelototi kemaluanku setajam itu, Inuyasaha."

"H —hah? Aku tidak memelototi apapun, tuan."

Sesshomaru tersenyum. Langkah kaki di seretnya sampai terendam ke dalam kolam hangat itu, membilas dadanya agar rangsangan kulit tidak terlalu terkejut akan rasa hangat air itu, menyiduk dengan telapak tangannya dan mengalirkan air hangat itu rata di bagian dada dan punggung. "Kalau begitu cepat kemari." Sesshomaru tenggelam dalam kehangatan sulfur sampai sebatas dada.

"Biar aku gosok punggung anda, tuan."

"Kubilang cepat kemari. Nakal sekali ya, kau ini." tangan Sesshomaru berkecipak memainkan air hangat, "Atau kau perlu bantuanku untuk menanggalkan kain yang membungkus tubuhmu itu, Inuyasha?"

"Ti —tidak tuan," Inuyasha tergagap, Sesshomaru tertawa ringan. "Aku letakkan dimana baju-bajunya, tuan?"

"Taruh saja disitu, biar nanti pelayan yang membereskannya."

"Tidak bisa, tuan." Inuyasha meraih _monstsuki_ putih Sesshomaru dan _hakama_ miliknya sendiri dengan tangan bergetar, "Saya tidak akan membiarkan pelayan tuan membenahi pakaian kotor saya. Itu tidak beretika."

Sesshomaru menggeram kesal dan berdiri keluar dari wadah raksasa itu, mengampiri Inuyasha, "Kau punya hobi yang buruk Inuyasha. Selalu membantah bukan kebiasaan yang bagus."

"Tu —tuan mau apa?"

"Biar kubantu kau melepas kain-kain itu."

"Tidak tuan, ti —tidak perlu."

Cegah dari Inuyasha tidak di hiraukan Sesshomaru. Tangannya mencengkram pundak Inuyasha, "Jangan bergerak sementara aku menelanjangimu. Bergerak sedikit saja, kutusuk bagian tubuhmu sampai berdarah." Ucapnya dengan nada datar namun cukup mengintimidasi, membuat lawan bicaranya kaku berkeringat dingin.

Sesshomaru menyusuri dada Inuyasha, jemari mengelus begitu lembut, melingkar sampai kebelakang pinggang Inuyasha dan berakhir pada buntalan _obi_ pengikat _hakama_ Inuyasha, lalu menurunkan _obi_ nya sampai menyentuh tanah. Jari-jari Sesshomaru menelusup ke _hakama_ bagian bawah, menurunkan celana, menyusul _obi_ yang sudah tergeletak.

"Ahh… tu —tuan." hawa dingin menggesek pahanya yang telanjang. Membuat Inuyasha memamerkan lenguhan manjanya untuk pertama kali.

Senyum tipis dibuat Sesshomaru, "Dingin, heh? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat."

"Tapi tuan… kau tidak harus."

Tangan Sesshomaru membelai tengah dada Inuyasha, membuka lipatan _kinagashi_ Inuyasha, menelusupkan kedua tangannya di lipatan baju bagian dada dan membawanya sampai kebagian punggung lalu terlepas ke belakang. Sukses menanggalkan semua kain-kain pengganggu pemandangan itu, lagi-lagi membuat Sesshomaru tersenyum.

Terdiam. Sesshomaru memperhatikan pribadi Inuyasha lekat-lekat. Ingin berimajinasi untuk sesaat, tapi terganggu dengan suara yang mengangetkan.

"Kalau ingin berendam, sebaiknya segera tuan Sesshomaru. Berlama-lama di cuaca ekstrem dengan tubuh tidak terbalut pakaian bisa membuatmu, ma —masuk angin."

Iris mata Sesshomaru beralih kebawah menatap batang mungil yang menggantung, "Kau ereksi, Inuyasha?"

"Jangan dihiraukan tuan. Si —sini biar kubilas lagi punggungmu." Inuyasha melawan dan menepis lengan tuan yang ada di pinggangnya.

Kaget, tuan itu memelototi Inuyasha "Aku benar-benar akan menghukummu, Inuyasha. Nanti aku tusuk tubuhmu sampai berdarah, ku buat kau mengerang dan menjerit kesakitan, tenggelam dalam lesakkan-lesakkan liar yang kuciptakan di tubuhmu."

Inuyasha memucat. Jangan kau lupakan, ia bukan bicara pada seorang tuan muda biasa. Tapi kepada Tuan Besar Sesshomaru yang punya pengaruh besar di zaman Taisho ini. Pria terkuat, bahkan ada berita yang di besarkan dari mulut kemulut kalau pria berwajah tenang ini bisa membunuh ratusan jiwa dengan sekali hempas pedang. Jangan bilang berlebihan, itu semua di dasari dengan bukti, bukan hanya bohong belaka.

"Ma —maafkan aku tuan. Aku mohon jangan bunuh ak —eh?"

Sesshomaru menarik lengan Inuyasaha lembut kearahnya dan mengajaknya kembali masuk kedalam onsen itu. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu bocah, ku biarkan kau merasakan sakitnya." Sesshomaru mengatup kedua tangannya dan menciduk air hangat itu dan mengalirkannya ke badan Inuyasha sampai beberapa kali. Menggosok lekuk tubuh yang kaku itu, "Hukuman yang pantas untukmu."

"Ja —jangan tuan, maafkan kelancanganku. Maafkan aku tuan." Inuyasha bergerak menjauhi Sesshomaru, memasang pose melindungi diri yang sia-sia.

Sesshomaru menjatuhkan punggung di pinggiran kolam, suara nafas yang dibuang terdengar saat air-air itu meneggelamkannya sampai sebetas dada, hangatnya begitu nyaman merenggangkan urat-urat yang menegang karena dingin. Tangannya belum melepas lengan Inuyasha dari genggaman, "Mau kemana kau?"

"Ja —jangan tuan, kumohon jangan…"

"Aku belum melakukan apapun, Inuyasha. Kau memohon untuk apa? Cepat kemarikan bokong mungilmu dan duduk di depanku."

"Tidak tuan, saya menunggu disini saja." Suara Inuyasha bergetar ketakutan.

"Teruslah menolak, siksaannya akan kubuat semakin menyakitkan."

Inuyasha manggut-manggut. Badannya di bimbing Sesshomaru mendekat kearahnya. "Kemarilah Inuyasha. Sungguh, semua yang kau lakukan dari detik ini sampai nanti, adalah hal terakhir yang akan kau lalui bersama orang asing." Kaki Sesshomaru mengangkang, kemudian mendudukkan pinggul Inuyasha di depannya dengan posisi memunggungi Sesshomaru. Kecipak air bergelombang tiap kali dua insan ini menimbulkan gerak.

"Tu –tuan mau apa?"

 _Smirk_ dilayangkan Sesshomaru, "Tebaklah, siluman kecil."

Inuyasha menjejejakkan bokongnya, kemudian membuang nafas, "Tu —tuan, posisi ini sangat tidak sopan. Saya tidak boleh duduk membelakangi, tuan." Bagian tubuh menghangat dalam arti keintiman, punggung menyentuh sedikit si dada bidang, sangat lekat. Hempasan nafas menerjang kulit atas pundaknya, juga bagian telinganya, menggeridik geli namun penuh kehangatan. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Inuyasha bergerak begitu lasak, Kejantanan Sesshomaru yang setengah ereksi menggesek belahan bokongnya.

"Ada apa, Inuyasha? Nikmatilah air panasnya."

Bokong Inuyasha bergoyang dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak sanggup membuat kontak mata, tatapan mata lurus kedepan. Tapi benda panjang yang agak menyelip di belahan bokongnya membuat Inuyasha bolak-balik mendesah-desah panjang.

"Hnn… tuan… apakah anda masih berniat menusuk saya."

Tangan Sesshomaru menyelip di balik ketiak Inuyasha lalu memeluk tubuh gemetar itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Tentu saja, sebentar lagi akan ku tusuk kau."

Terdiam. Suasana mencekam kalbu. Inuyasha ketakutan dengan ancaman Sesshomaru. Tapi otaknya mencerna tiap gerak Sesshomaru yang dari tadi tidak menunjukkan niat-niat jahat kepadanya. Malah sebaliknya, kini tubuh itu malah sedang memeluknya penuh kelembutan dari belakang. Lutut Sesshomaru di tekuk sebelah, menopang tubuh Inuyasha. Ia juga merasakan dagu tuan besar itu di pangkukan di pucuk kepalanya. Penuh kelembutan.

Harmoni damai menyelimuti diri Inuyasha. Setelah dua tahun lamanya ia bekerja menjadi kacung pelampias nafsu, belum pernah dirinya di berlakukan sesopan ini, disamakan derajat hidupnya dengan seorang tuan besar paling tersohor di masa itu. Tidak ada makian, tangan-tangan yang menampar atau perlakukan tidak senonoh. Perlakuan Sesshomaru yang menjiwai malah membuat alat kelamin Inuyasha menegang pelan-pelan.

Suasana diam mengusik Sesshomaru untuk berbicara, "Jadi, bagaimana kau menjalani kehidupan kotormu ini, bocah nakal?" Sesshomaru merapatkan lagi rangkulan tangannya dan menempelkan punggung Inuyasha dekat ke dadanya.

"Ehmm…" Inuyasha terperanjat merasai detak jantung Sesshomaru begitu dekat di tubuhnya, berdetak menghipnotis. "Saya bisa bertahan sejauh ini karena ibu saya, tuan. Motifasi saya bermigrasi ke daerah besar adalah untuk mencari biaya pengobatan ibu saya yang sakit. Saya tidak menyangka kalau bekerja di kota besar sangat sulit, apalagi untuk rakyat bergolongan terendah seperti saya ini."

Lengan kekar berpindah tempat, menggerayang paha dalam Inuyasha, menggesekkan telapak tangan itu dari paha terus berputar-putar sampai ke bagian lutut Inuyasha. "Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di tempat busuk itu, Inuyasha? Masih banyak lowongan lain untuk bekerja selain menjadi budak nafsu orang-orang rendahan."

Inuyasha terkekeh, "Tempat busuk? Tuan tidak bisa mengatai tempat saya bekerja kalau tuan masih menjadi predikat pelanggan nomor satu di tempat itu."

Kekehan Inuyasha meluapkan perasaan Sesshomaru lebih dan lebih lagi, gelak tawa yang ringan itu menentramkan hatinya, mengundang senyum, "Jadi kau seorang penguntit rupanya. Mengobrak-abrik daftar pelanggan, hah? nanti akan kulaporkan kau pada induk semangmu."

Dirinya semakin ekspresif, tidak lagi merasa takut-takut. Inuyasha tersenyum lebar, "Awalnya saya tidak menyadari. Tapi saya selalu merasa aneh saat beberapa kali merasakan aura wanita-wanita itu meletup sewaktu-waktu, saya pikir madam di tempat saya membagikan kimono sutra untuk wanita-wanita yang penjualannya paling tinggi, tapi ternyata bukan itu," Inuyasha memainkan ibu jarinya dan menggegam satu sama lain. "Ternyata itu anda tuan. Saya sering melihat anda menyusuri lorong dengan langkah yang mantap dari kejauhan, wajah anda tenang walau semua wanita di tempat itu sudah seratus persen memasrahkan dirinya untuk anda. Saya telusuri lebih jauh, anda tidak pernah memilih seorang wanita pun sesuai kehendak anda. Wanita penghibur yang menemani anda selalu atas rekomendasi madam. Ini kali pertama saya melihat anda memilih sendiri seorang penghibur."

"Oh ya… kau tau banyak rupanya. Kupikir otak para _geisha_ itu hanya ada menari, minum teh dan uang. Tapi ternyata ada satu tiang besar yang berdiri kokoh di tengah tiang-tiang pendek yang berkarat. Memang siapa orang beruntung itu?"

Inuyasha menahan napas, "Anda sedang menatap orang itu, tuan."

"Ya, kau memang bocah dekil yang beruntung." Sesshomaru menyesap wangi manis yang menguar di tengkuk Inuyasha. Merasa kurang, ia menempelkan hidungnya memutar di leher jenjang itu. "Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang hidupmu, Inuyasha."

"Ahh… tu –tuan, tidak ada lagi kisah keseharian saya yang bisa saya ceritak pada anda. Fuuh…!"

Kini tangan Sesshomaru menyentuh lebih intens. Bibir yang panas mendarat di pundaknya, mengecup dan mengigit-gigit bagian kenyalnya. Tangan kanan memilin tonjolan keras di area dada, tangan kiri memilin batang mungil yang tersembunyi diantara pangkal paha. Inuyasha melenguh.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang apapun, Inuyasha. Biar ku dengar suaramu."

"Ughh… saya tidak bisa bercerita kalau anda menyentuh tubuh saya dengan gerakkan-gerakkan seperti ini, tuan." Inuyasha melempar kepalanya kebelakang, merasakan jemari kokoh itu menggesek-gesek permukaan kulit kelaminnya dengan lembut. Panas, sangat panas, di dalam tubuh darah berdesir kuat. di luar tubuh, air alam yang hangat itu memijat urat syaraf begitu nikmat.

Sesshomaru melirik wajah yang menyender di dadanya. Bibir di gigit kuat, lenguhan terdengar pelan meniupkan nafas mencapai dagu Sesshomaru. Wajah kecoklatan menampakkan semburat merah seperti anak gadis yang tersipu malu.

"Ingatkah kau pada pria yang kau tolong lima tahun lalu, bocah?" Sesshomaru mengeraskan pergelangan tangannya dan memutar pinggul Inuyasha menghadap kearahnya. "Pria kumuh yang terperosok di kubangan air lumpur?"

Panggul Inuyasha di naikkan ke paha Sesshomaru, memangkunya. Paha berselonjor kedepan di tekan Inuyasha oleh beban tubuhnya yang ramping. Memberikan sensasi ketat yang menghimpit pada bagian selangkangan Sesshomaru. Kening kedunya saling bergesekan, Sesshomaru mendesis sedekit

"Banyak pria yang ku tolong waktu itu, tuan… ah tu —tuan… jangan seperti ini."

Sesshomaru mengacuhkan Inuyasha, "Coba beritahu aku, siapa saja pria-pria itu."

"Pria tua dengan keranjang bambu yang tersungkur, budak kastil yang memucat dan sekarat meringkuk di tengah hujan… dan —shh anak kecil yang jatuh tersandung batu-bata, tuan… turunkan saya."

Sesshomaru mengelus bokong mungil yang di pangkunya, menekan ujung jari-jarinya dan memijat bongkahan kenyal Inuyasha, "Anak kecil bukan pria, Inuyasha…" ibu jari memainkan pipi bokong Inuyasha, berputar dan menekan membuka. "Ceritakan lagi padaku tentang pria-pria yang kau tolong."

"Tuan… ta —tanganmu, ah… suaraku, maaf tuan…"

Degup jantung Inuyasha menghampiri pendengaran si pembuat ulah. Bukan berhenti, tangan itu menelusup lebih dalam lagi, menggesek lubang bawah yang berdenyut, disengaja, dipermainkan sedikit dengan kuku jempol. "Ceritakan lagi padaku, Inuyasha."

"Tuan, ah…!" Tangan asing menjamah tubuhnya dari belakang, nafas jantan menyapu ujung punggungnya, berpangku penuh sensualitas, membuat titik-titik tubuh yang tertidur terbangun, "A —ada juga pria yang terluka bermandian darah miliknya sendiri membentur lantai berlumut, tubuhnya kurus penuh goresan sadis, wajahnya lebam, auranya berbau pekat. Kasihan."

Mata Sesshomaru mendelik, sasaran terkunci, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada pria itu?"

Inuyasha menggit bibir bawah, gerak tangan yang menjamahi tubuh bawahnya semakin terasa membangkitkan gairah, "Aku membawanya pulang untuk pengobatan, lukanya sembuh dengan cepat, tapi pria itu tidak mau bicara sama sekali. Sudah kucoba berbagai cara untuk mengajaknya bercerita, kubawa dia ke kuil untuk berdoa, kubawa ke festival _hanabi_ untuk bersenang-senang walau aku 'tak membelikannya apapun. Setelah mendekam di tempat tinggalku yang reot selama seminggu, ia mulai membuka jati dirinya padaku. Seorang pria pengelana yang di campakkan masyarakat desanya karena memerangi kejahatan."

"Wajahnya, kau ingat wajah pria itu?"

Pijatan naik keatas punggung, menyusuri tulang belakang Inuyasha yang mencuat dari balik kulitnya. Jari telunjuk mengikuti alur tulang punggung sampai berakhir di ujung lehernya, mencengkram. Gerakan sederhana, tapi berhasil membuat Inuyasha bergerak lasak merangsang daerah intim Sesshomaru yang di himpit bokong Inuyasha.

"Saya lupa wajahnya, tuan. Tapi saya masih ingat rasa ciumannya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan saya dengan meninggalkan satu kantong besar berisi pecahan batu-batu mulia. Ahh…!" Inuyasha memekik saat rambut belakangnya di tarik Sesshomaru.

"Ciuman katamu? Kau lupa wajahnya, tapi kau mengingat ciuman darinya, begitu? Mesum sekali. Jadi bagaimana rasa cumbuan si pria pengelana itu sampai kau bisa mengingatnya lebih lekat daripada rupa wajahnya, anak nakal?"

"Maksud tuan… apa?" Tubuh Inuyasha di putar paksa menghadap kearahnya. "Ehh…?"

Sesshomaru menarik ujung dagu Inuyasha menghadap kearahnya. "Apa ciumannya seperti, ini?" Punggung mungil di dekap dan di rengkuh mendekat, Sesshomaru mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Inuyasha. Mengecup lembut ujung bibir berangsung sampai ke bagian tengahnya, meniupkan nafas panas membuat mulut Inuyasha menganga, lalu dengan semangat Sesshomaru memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Inuyasha dan memagutkan lidah mereka, menari di dalam rongga basah. Jilatan berubah menjadi hisapan intens, menarik bibir-bibir Inuyasaha, mengigitnya kecil, hal yang sama juga dilakukan pada lidah Inuyasha.

Mata menutup, menyesap liur partnernya menyalur ke dalam mulutnya, "Ahh tu —tuan… hnn, mmffh…!"

Rasanya sama peris seperti dalam ingatan Inuyasha. Satu-satunya ciuman paling manis yang pernah diresapinya. Masih ingat betul di dalam kenangan, wangi nafasnya, tempo hisapan dan volume gigitan, juga hembusan nafas terseok-seok di ambang birahi. Ya, Inuyasha pernah merasakan ciuman ini, sama persis, semuanya terasa familier.

"Apa ciumannya ini masih kau ingat," benang saliva terlepas dari sela bibir Inuyasha, dan terputus saat Sesshomaru membuat jarak wajahnya agak menjauh, mengambil nafas. "Rindukah kau dengan ciuman itu, Inuyasha."

"Ahh…" deru nafas memburu, dada Inuyasha naik turun dengan cepat, memompakan oksigen kedalam paru dengan susah payah, "Kau… kau pria itu? Sesshomaru?"

"Terimakasih Inuyasha. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau yang datang waktu itu. Menghampiriku yang berbau sampah, mengutipku tanpa rasa curiga. Terimakasih, untuk semua perlakuan yang kau lakukan padaku walau aku 'tak pernah mengucap kata terimakasih dan malah meninggalkanmu diam-diam, maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau diincar oleh musuh-musuhku. Aku menyesal waktu itu, pergi mengelana dan kembali dalam waktu sepekan saja, tapi kau sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat itu. Aku menanyai siapapun yang tinggal di depanmu, tapi jawaban mereka tidak membuahkan hasil apapun."

Titik haru menyembul dari balik kelopak mata Inuyasha, berarir, membasahi sedikit iris mata keemasan yang mengilat, "Se —Sesshomaru…"

"Aku mencarimu bertahun-tahun, di setiap sela tempat yang kukunjungi, informasi pencarian kusebarkan dari mulut kemulut dengan hadiah menggiurkan. Banyak yang menipu, banyak juga yang kubunuh. Ternyata… kau ada sedekat ini denganku. Ada di jangkauanku, tapi tidak ku sadari. Betapa bodohnya."

"Sesshomaru, ta –tapi aku tidak mengerti? Kenapa dan bagaimana?"

Sesshomaru tidak pernah puas memeluk, jadi dia memeluk tubuh yang dirindukannya ini lagi. Merasakan raga yang dicarinya bertahun-tahun dengan susah payah, lengan mengencang, satu tangan mengelus helai rambut Inuyasha yang agak basah, "Itu tidak penting sekarang, kau sudah ada disini, bersamaku. Sampai aku mati, 'tak kan pernah lagi ku lepas pandanganku darimu. Cobalah melarikan diri dariku, akan kuseret dan kuikat lehermu dengan rantai besi."

Pelipis Inuyasha menegang sampai urat-urat birunya menyembul keluar. Ia berpikir keras, mengerutkan keningnya sampai alis-alis tebalnya saling bertautan, "Kau yang pergi meninggalkanku, Sesshomaru," terisak, air mata berlinang melewati pipi Inuyasha, "Kau yang menghilang pagi itu, aku mencarimu sampai dua hari tanpa henti, ku pikir kau jatuh di tempat lain, ku pikir kau disakiti lagi, ku pikir kau terbunuh. Aku gundah, terpukul. Menunggu sepanjang hari, aku menyerah, lalu pergi mencari nafkah di kota ini."

Sesshomaru mengentak pahanya, membuat Inuyasha makin memaju kedekatnya, menggencet batang kejantanan Inuyasha di perutnya, menusuk pusarnya, "Inuyashaa…"

"Ah… Sess- Sesshomaru… uh!"

Panggul berhasil di naikkan. Kepala Inuyasha tertunduk jatuh di atas pundak Sesshomaru, bagian bawah tubuhnya di stimulasi. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah menusuk pelan lubang intim Inuyasha, membukakan lubang sempit itu, meloloskan air panas itu merayu bagian dalam lubang Inuyasha. Kedua jari bertahan di dalam kerapatan diri Inuyasha, tidak bergerak.

"Kau tau betapa marahnya aku begitu mendengar kau sering di jadikan objek pelapiasan pria-pria busuk, hah? kalau kudapatkan orang-orang itu, ku belah badan mereka jadi dua bagian!"

Tubuh Inuyasha menegang dan bergetar, "Ahhn!"

"Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, Inuyasha, kau milikku!" ke dua jari itu makin dalam menusuk, menyetubuhi dinding elastis bokong Inuyasha. Jari tangan mentok di dalam, sedikit menganggu daging nikmat di dalam tubuh Inuyasha.

"Jadi disini hukumanmu, anak nakal. Bagian inilah yang akan kutusuk sampai berdarah. Kubuat kau terombang ambing dalam rasa nikmat sampai kau tidak dapat berhenti melenguh dan menjerit di bawah kendaliku, Inuyasha."

Tangan yang tenggelam di dalam tubuh Inuyasha bergetar sedikit, menekuk dan melakukan gerakan menggali, langsung menciptakan lenguhan nikmat di bibir Inuyasha, "Sesshomaru… ah! Kumohon…"

Jemari di tarik kasar, "Sebut namaku, Inuyasha. Sebut namaku…" panggul Inuyasha di tahan dengan kedua tangan Sesshomaru yang kekar. Kejantanan yang menegang di posisikan cepat tepat di bawah lubang Inuyasha yang berdenyut kepalaparan. "Biar kudengar jerit-jeritmu yang kurindu dengan ini, Inuyasha…"

Pinggul di turunkan, ujung kejantanan Sesshomaru menerobos sedikit, "UHH… SE —SESSHOMARU!"

Baru saja ingin memerkosa liang basah itu, suara ketuk mengganggu terdengar keras dari arah pintu geser berbau mahoni di belakang punggung mereka. Sesshomaru memutar mukanya dan melihat keadaan, menegakkan punggung. Inuyasha yang kaget juga ikut mendongak, lututnya di jatuhkan untuk menumpu dirinya, tangan kokoh Sesshomaru masih kecang mencengkram sisi panggul Inuyasha.

"Tuan Sesshomaru," Suara _barithone_ terdengar dari balik ubin pintu coklat, serak suara terdengar seperti pria berbadan tambun yang berotot.

Sesshomaru mengerjap mata kesal, "Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya anda bersiap tuan," suara _barithone_ terdengar makin mantap. "Tuan besar datang berkunjung dan menunggu anda di ruang utama."

"Ayahku?"

"Eh, a —ayahmu?!"

Sesshomaru tersenyum simpul, bibir terangkat tinggi menambah presentasi ketampanannya, "Baguslah kalau dia datang. Waktunya tepat, biar ku kenalkan kau pada ayah mertua masa depanmu, Inuyasha."

"Eh, ap —apa?"

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya author nulis di Fandom InuYasha. So, mind to folow/fav and reviews ...?


End file.
